


Vest Hero

by pajama_cats



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Emmet nearly falls out of Rex's ship.





	Vest Hero

The day was going fantastic, it really was.

“Rex!”

Emmet was swept off his feet- literally -when Rex decided to surprise him with a midday date. It wasn't anything fancy or too extreme and Emmet appreciated the effort Rex put in to at least make it feel wholesome.

“Rex, I could really use your help right now!”

Just lunch in the park was all. Nobody bothered them as they sat on a bench, throwing leftover pieces of bread to the birds while he listened to Rex go on about his latest exciting adventure.

“ _Rex!_ ”

And it was going great too, until they got trailed by the Duplo. He's not even sure how some even managed to get on the ship, but Emmet was currently hanging on the edge of their ship, fingers struggling to grasp the panel of the door as a Duplo painfully sunk its teeth into his ankle.

With each passing second he feels his grip on the door becoming weak. He feels like hanging his head down in defeat because really it's the only thing he can do, other than keep holding on to the little bit of hope he has left. But he was an optimist and had faith in Rex and-

The internal pep talk is cut short as a Duplo is hurled past him and a few laser beams are shot into the one currently clamped onto him. Er, the one that _was_ on him.

“ _Emmet!_ ”

As if answering his prayers, Rex grabs onto Emmet’s wrist hoisting him back onto the ship with ease. He barely registers the door closing behind him, more focused on getting as much oxygen as he can.

“Emmet?”

His attention snaps up to Rex’s concerned tone and he wants to question him until it dawns on him that he's shaking. Eyes slowly glance down to his trembling hands. Oh.

How long had he been shaking..?

“I-I’m _fine_.” His voice betrays him, cracking ever so slightly at his ‘reassurance’ to Rex. Was he fine? At this very moment? Hardly. Would he be? Absolutely. It takes a lot more than that to get his spirits down.

“The hell you are.” Rex mumbles out. Emmet lets out a shaky breath at the feeling of calloused hands caressing the sides of his face. “Look at me, Em.”

He tries, but he's not sure _why_ he finds it so hard to look at Rex. Probably just the gears in his mind still running slow from the near death experience.

“ _Emmet._ ”

When he does look up he's met with Rex’s stressed features; eyebrows furrowed, concerned eyes and a frown. It wasn't a look he was fond of, but somehow it was comforting.

“Shit.” Rex breathes out and pulls Emmet into a hug. While it was uncomfortable hugging each other with their knees on the metal floor, Emmet felt all the more safe. It was going be okay.

“C’mon, you're hurt.” Oh, right. His leg. He was so caught up in the, ‘I'm actually alive’ moment to remember that his pants leg was torn open.

And too caught up in his thoughts to realize Rex was lifting him into his arms bridal style.

“H-hey! That's _really_ not necessary I can walk just fine!” Emmet smiles despite the skepticism he gets.

“Don't bullshit me, Brickowski. Just let ol’ Rex take care of you.” Rex finishes with a click to his tongue and a wink. As they leave the room the faint sound of the raptors can be heard cleaning up the mess they left behind.

**…  
  
**

The further they were from the ships entrance the safer Emmet began to feel. And with Rex hovering over him it helped enhance that.

“Strip.”

Emmet could have gotten whiplash from the way his head jerked.

“Rex I know you're happy about our victory- and I am too! But um, isn't it kind of early to be doing that..? Not that uh, that's stopped you before- why are you still letting me ramble?”

Rex barely contains himself as he barks out a laugh much to Emmet’s embarrassment. Yep, his face was probably ten different shades of red by now. If that was even possible. _Was_ it-

“Your pants are torn, I gotta patch you up.” Oh. Oh! Right. “We can do that stuff later though, nice to see you being the eager one for once!” Rex shoots him a grin from over his shoulder and it takes every ounce of himself not to hide under the covers from embarrassment.

It took a moment for Emmet to shuffle himself out his bright orange safety pants and to shield himself with the blanket under him. Embarrassment still burned on him so Emmet did the next best thing: tossed a pillow over his face.

“Why're you hiding that cute face of yours?” And there went the pillow. It didn't help matters when Rex ruffled his mostly neat hair.

“This is gonna hurt for a second.” Emmet was so preoccupied with fixing his hair back to his usual style that he barely noticed the medkit now on the bed. Curious eyes followed the bottle in Rex’s hand, but they soon scrunched up once Rex got to work.

“Ow! Ow, ow- that's more like _ten_ seconds of pain!”

“Sorry Emmet, but tough it out. I'm almost done anyway.” Rex flashes Emmet a quick smile, returning back to the injury with bandages in hand. As Emmet watches him patch up his ankle he starts to wonder how many times Rex's done this before.

“There we go! I gotta say it makes you look really rugged.” Rex says after he flops down on the bed, medkit now forgotten on the floor. “I'd say it suits you, but this wouldn't have happened if I was faster.”

“We got ambushed, you couldn't have been by my side the whole time.” Out of the two they were fixated more on Rex than himself. “But you did come back for me. Again.” Emmet scoots closer with a smile on his face and stares back at the shock on Rex’s. He almost looks taken back from the comment. After all how could he forget something so memorable? It was the first time Emmet ever met Rex and on top of that he saved his life.

“Yeah- yeah I did. Damn right, I did!” Rex punches the air and leans over to give Emmet a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “We make a great pair, don't we?” Even though he seemed in a better mood Emmet could still feel the hatred radiating off of Rex. Something about his hold on Emmet gave him a possessive vibe even though he knew Rex was just being protective.

Oh well, it was sweet either way.

He's sure if they ever ran into anymore of the Duplo’s Rex wouldn't hold back. Or maybe throw him and lock him in another room while he did all the fighting. Wouldn't be the first time he did so anyway.

“Yeah, I think we do.” Emmet hums, shuffling closer against Rex's chest.

“Well a tough guy like me _knows_ we do.” Rex huffs, snaking his arms around Emmet. No need to fight him on that, Rex tended to know what was best. For the most part.

The warmth from Rex has Emmet drifting off in a matter of minutes and the last thing he can recall is the way Rex's arms tighten around him.

**Author's Note:**

> pardon the title i was trying to be punny, oof fdhj sorry for being vanilla i'm too much of a weenie to upload any smut i have, also shoutout to my bae again for giving me the plot to work with! <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
